The present invention deals with a system for treating a vascular cavity. More specifically, the present invention is directed to vascular cavity liners and vascular cavity neck bridges.
While the present discussion proceeds with respect to aneurysms, it will be appreciated that it can be applied to other vascular cavities (such as vessels, lumens, etc.) as well. An aneurysm is a localized stretching or distension of an artery due to a weakening of the vessel wall. For example, “berry” aneurysms, i.e., small spherical distensions, occur in the vessels of the brain. The distension—often referred to as the aneurysm sac—is related to defects in the muscular coating of the artery and is probably degenerative in origin. Rupture of aneurysms account for the majority of spontaneous hemorrhages. Approximately 25,000 intracranial aneurysms rupture every year in North America.
Several methods of treating aneurysms have been attempted, with varying degrees of success. At present, the treatment of aneurysms with drugs is substantially ineffective. Also, extra-vascular surgery, referred to as open craniotomy, for the purpose of preserving the parent artery is replete with disadvantages. A patient subject to open craniotomy for intercranial aneurysms typically must undergo general anesthesia, surgical removal of part of the skull, brain retraction, dissection around the neck of the sac, and placement of a clip on the parent artery to prevent bleeding or rebleeding.
Alternative treatments include endovascular occlusion where the interior of the aneurysm is entered with a guidewire or a microcatheter. An occlusion is formed within the sac with an intention to preserve the parent artery. One means for forming a mass is through the introduction of an embolic agent within the sac. Examples of embolic agents include a detachable coil, which is detached from the end of a guidewire, a liquid polymer which polymerizes rapidly on contact with blood to form a firm mass, and embolic particles.
Endovascular occlusion is not without drawbacks. For example, there is a risk of overfilling the sac and consequent embolic agent migration into the parent vessel. Overfilling of the sac also generates additional pressure in the aneurysm.
Another means for forming a mass in the aneurysm sac involves the placement of an expandable balloon or liner in the aneurysm. Detachable occlusion balloons have been used for a number of medical procedures. These balloons are carried at the end of a catheter and, once inflated can be detached from the catheter. Such a balloon may be positioned within an aneurysm, filled and then detached from the catheter. Deploying the balloon within the aneurysm can be rather difficult due to the high rates of blood flow through the aneurysm. Elastic balloons have exhibited problems with respect to performance and have not been used endovascularly in some time.
This aneurysm filling technique also has its problems. As the balloon is filled, the operator must be very careful not to overfill the balloon due to possible risk of rupturing the aneurysm. Accordingly, the balloon may be too small, potentially resulting in the release of the balloon from the aneurysm into the blood stream. Furthermore, the balloon often does not mold or shape to the odd-shaped contours of the aneurysm leaving room for blood to continue flowing through the aneurysm, or generating undesired pressure on the aneurysm wall.
Aneurysm liners are composed of a permeable liner sac which is placed in the aneurysm and filled to occlude the aneurysm. A guidewire is inserted in the liner. The guidewire carries the liner through the vasculature to deploy the liner in the aneurysm.
All of the present systems for treating aneurysms have disadvantages as well. For example, while the aneurysm liner concept is intuitively attractive, it has posed a number of technical challenges. One primary challenge involves the difficulty in producing a material that is robust enough to contain embolic material without inhibiting the ability of the embolics to conform to the aneurysm geometry itself, rather than the geometry of the liner. For example, the elastic materials discussed above generally require to much force to deform, and inelastic materials that deform readily do not have adequate memory to conform to the aneurysmal wall.
Different types of aneurysms also present different challenges. For example, aneurysms which have a particularly wide opening between the aneurysm sac and the parent vessel (“wide neck aneurysms”) present difficulties concerning the retention of embolic materials. Specifically, wide neck aneurysms make it very difficult to maintain the embolics, or occlusive materials, within the aneurysmal sac. This is especially true of liquid embolic materials. Of course, should the embolic material enter the parent vessel, it poses an undesirable risk of occlusion in the parent vessel.
Some current aneurysm liner concepts are inadequate in treating larger aneurysms. For example, some liner concepts involve forming the aneurysm liner of a woven or braided polymeric material such as polypropylene, polyester, nylon, urethane, teflon, etc. However, these mesh materials are difficult to use in treating aneurysms larger than, for example, twelve millimeters in diameter. Such mesh materials result in an assembly which is too bulky when collapsed down onto the catheter for delivery. In other words, the amount of materials required to fill a relatively large aneurysm is very difficult to collapse down into a constrained, low profile, delivery configuration small enough to be delivered and deployed without excess friction on the walls of the delivery catheter or other delivery lumen.